New Japan Showdown
|venue=San Jose Civic Globe Theatre |city=San Jose, California, U.S. Los Angeles, California, U.S. |sponsor = |attendance=Night 1: 2,450 (total) 2,027 (paid) Night 2: 529 |lastevent=Power Struggle |event=New Japan Showdown |nextevent=World Tag League |liveevent=y |lastevent2= |nextevent2= }}New Japan Showdown was a two-day professional wrestling event promoted by New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). The shows took place on November 9, 2019 in San Jose, California, U.S. at the San Jose Civic for the first night and on November 11, 2019 in Los Angeles, California, U.S. at the Globe Theatre for the second night. Production Background On August 24, 2019, in the second night of the 2019 Super J-Cup, NJPW announced they would produce a show in San Jose, California, U.S. on November 9 at the San Jose Civic. On September 9, NJPW announced they would add a second night for the event on November 11 in Los Angeles, California at the Globe Theatre. Tickets went on sale on September 13, costing from $30 to $300. On September 13, NJPW announced the first group talent that would take part of the event; Kota Ibushi Jushin Thunder Liger, Juice Robinson, Bullet Club (Chase Owens and Jay White), CHAOS (Kazuchika Okada and Will Ospreay), Los Ingobernables de Japon (Tetsuya Naito, EVIL, and SANADA) and Suzuki-gun (Minoru Suzuki and Lance Archer). On October 18, NJPW announced the meet-and-greets for event, costing from $25 to $100. Also, it was announced that Tomohiro Ishii, Toru Yano and Taiji Ishimori would be part of the event, while also it was announced that event would feature Jushin Thunder Liger's last match in the U.S. On November 5, it was announced the full card of the event, containing nine matches in the first night and seven matches in second night, which two were contested for championships. Storylines New Japan Showdown featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. , who defended the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship in the first night of the event|272x272px]] In the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship match, Lance Archer defended his title against David Finlay. On October 14 at King of Pro-Wrestling, Jon Moxley vacated the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship, after being unable to wrestle in a scheduled championship defense, due to travel issues arising from Typhoon Hagibis. At the event on October 14, Lance Archer defeated Juice Robinson in a no disqualification match to become the new champion. After the match, Archer attacked Robinson until his partner David Finlay made the save. On November 3 at Power Struggle, Archer challenged Finlay to a match for his title. Finlay had been sidelined with an shoulder injury since February. El Phantasmo and Sho, who were set to take part in a tag team match for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship at Wrestle Kingdom 14 in Tokyo Dome, met in a match, where Phantasmo was set to defend his British Cruiserweight Championship against Sho. Matches Night 1 |match1 = Ren Narita defeated Alex Coughlin |stip1 = Singles match |time1 = 7:43 |match2 = Toru Yano and Colt Cabana defeated Jushin Thunder Liger and Aaron Solow |stip2 = Tag team match |time2 = 8:01 |match3 = Suzuki-gun (Minoru Suzuki and El Desperado) defeated Karl Fredericks and Clark Connors |stip3 = Tag team match |time3 = 9:56 |match4 = Tomohiro Ishii, Juice Robinson and TJP defeated Los Ingobernables de Japon (EVIL, SANADA and BUSHI) |stip4 = Six-man tag team match |time4 = 11:58 |match5 = CHAOS (Hirooki Goto, Rocky Romero and Yoh) defeated Bullet Club (KENTA, Taiji Ishimori and Jado) |stip5 = Six-man tag team match |time5 = 11:00 |match6 = El Phantasmo © defeated Sho |stip6 = Singles match for the British Cruiserweight Championship |time6 = 20:23 |match7 = Lance Archer © defeated David Finlay |stip7 = Singles match for the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship |time7 = 13:10 |match8 = Los Ingobernables de Japon (Tetsuya Naito and Shingo Takagi) defeated Bullet Club (Jay White and Chase Owens) |stip8 = Tag team match |time8 = 15:37 |match9 = CHAOS (Kazuchika Okada and Will Ospreay) defeated Kota Ibushi and Amazing Red |stip9 = Tag team match |time9 = 15:35 }} Night 2 References Category:NJPW Events Category:Events Category:NJPW Shows overseas